happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fonz-How, Inc.
"Fonz-How, Inc." is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Happy Days, the 85th overall episode in the series. Written by Joe Glauberg, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on March 8, 1977. Synopsis Howard has come up with the idea for an invention that he calls the "Garbage Gulper" (a portable trash compactor), and Fonzie is convinced to become his partner and help construct their prototype. They have high hopes for the invention, but will the corporate world prove to be as lucrative as they hope? Full storyline Fonzie and Howard team up to invent the Garbage Gulper, a trash compactor. Richie, Marion, and Joanie have their eyes covered and Fonzie arrives and also covers his eyes as Howard has a big surprise for them. Howard shows a bag of garbage on the kitchen counter. Marion picks up the bag and the garbage falls out everywhere on the living room floor. Howard's secret ambition was to always be an inventor. Howard's idea is to compact trash into one small package. Fonzie reviews the blueprint plans, and Fonzie suggests using hydraulic lifts. Richie talks Fonzie into being partners with Howard on the invention. Howard brings 'The Gulper' into Arnold's where Fonzie is dancing with Eileen. Howard says there is a part that isn't working. Fonzie talks to Richie in his office while Howard dances with Eileen. They talk about Howard's plans including forming a company: "Fonz-How, Inc". Fonzie fixes 'The Gulper' and they take it into the kitchen to test it out. Howard calls the whole family downstairs late at night to see 'The Gulper' in action for the first time. Howard thinks about dropping out of the partnership as it fails to work properly. The next day, Howard and Marion and company take the Garbage Gulper for a presentation to a board group. The Gulper takes a week's worth of garbage and compacts it into one small package. Marion gives a speech as the typical American housewife and everyone then loads all the trash they can find into 'The Gulper'. Fonzie takes a walking cane and jams it into the trash compactor, breaking off all of the cane except the most valuable part. Howard and Fonzie are paid $300 for the hydraulic lift system and have a patent pending. Richies takes a picture of Howard, Fonzie, and Fonzie's dream (small model) blimp with Fonz-How, Inc. on it. Trivia/Notes *One of Fonzie's girls: Doris. *Joanie is at the movies with Jenny Piccalo while the presentation is made. *The episode credits actress Edwina Gough as playing "Jacqueline". In reality, Gough plays "Eileen". The name "Jacqueline" is not used in the episode. Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Webber *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Don Most as Ralph Malph Recurring cast/Guest stars *Ken Olfson as Mr. Simpson *Edwina Gough as Jacqueline ;Rest of cast listed alphabetically: *Cynthia Windham as Teen at Arnold's *Debbie Chaffin as Dancer in Yellow Jacket (uncredited) *Hillary Horan as Girl in Red Scarf (uncredited) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 4 Category:Happy Days episodes